


The wall around Lisbeth Salander

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Flashbacks, Introspection, Self-Denial, Sleeping Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Chiuse gli occhi, aspettando con ansia che la morte la rubasse a quel dolore atroce. I suoi pensieri vagarono verso lidi inesplorati, fino a fermarsi prepotentemente su un volto.Kalle Dannatissimo Blomkvist.
Relationships: Mikael Blomkvist/Lisbeth Salander
Kudos: 2





	The wall around Lisbeth Salander

** The Wall Around Lisbeth Salander **

Figlio di puttana. Mentre stava distesa, coperta di terra, di lividi e del suo stesso sangue, il primo pensiero che la colpì con una violenza quasi inaudita fu che lei e Zala erano in qualche modo legati. Lui non era la sua famiglia, eppure la biologia la fregava per l’ennesima volta, quasi gridandole che lui era suo padre, e che lei non sarebbe mai fuggita da questa paradossale realtà.

Il respiro si faceva sempre più corto, per quanto lei provasse a conservare l’aria. Sapeva che non le restava molto tempo, che le forze la stavano definitivamente abbandonando.

Eppure, anche in quella consapevolezza, pensò che un ultimo desiderio non si rifiuta nemmeno ad un condannato a morte. E lei in quel momento non desiderava altro che portare quel bastardo all’inferno, insieme a lei.

******

Ancora distesa a terra, ancora coperta di sangue. Sempre più con le sembianze di una morta vivente. Ma per poco, sapeva che la sua fine era fin troppo vicina.

Eppure adesso aveva qualcosa di diverso sul volto, contratto in un ghigno mefistofelico. Aveva realizzato ciò che la tormentava da anni, aveva portato a termine quella sorta di missione da cui si sentiva investita, e che aveva fallito quando era solo una bambina.

Quello che l’aveva condannata ad essere una paria, che l’aveva sempre fatta sentire come se custodisse un segreto di cui gli altri non sarebbero mai stati messi a parte.

Zalachenko giaceva poco distante da lei, con un ascia piantata nel cranio, a testimonianza del suo ultimo atto in quella vita.

Chiuse gli occhi, aspettando con ansia che la morte la rubasse a quel dolore atroce. I suoi pensieri vagarono verso lidi inesplorati, fino a fermarsi prepotentemente su un volto.

_Kalle Dannatissimo Blomkvist._

_Era tesa su quel letto, come se in qualche modo riuscisse a presentire un pericolo in realtà inesistente. Hedestad era terribilmente fredda, ma lei si rifiutava di stringersi nelle coperte, nell’ansia che lui lo potesse prendere come un segno d’avvicinamento._

_Quando le mise una mano sulla spalla, lei si mise bruscamente a sedere. Lo guardò come se fosse un cane e si alzò, tornando nella sua stanza._

_Quell’uomo, decise, sopravvalutava incredibilmente il sesso. E lei non era disposta a fingere di essere per lui qualcosa di più che una scopata occasionale, consumata al freddo e al buio, in un luogo dimenticato da Dio e dall’uomo._

_Kalle Blomkvist la metteva a disagio, una sensazione che detestava. Non sapeva il perché, ma quello sguardo nei suoi occhi la riempiva d’odio. Non era il solito sguardo di disgusto o, in una peggiore alternativa, di compassione. Era uno sguardo curioso, come se nella sua mente tentasse di spogliarla da ogni reticenza._

_Beh, che si scervellasse pure. Lisbeth non aveva la minima intenzione di aiutarlo in quel senso, né avrebbe permesso che lui venisse a capo del mistero che lei rappresentava._

_Non c’era niente da capire e, anche qualora ci fosse stato, lei non era tipo da farsi psicanalizzare da un uomo che a malapena conosceva e con cui era andata a letto solo per un’ispirazione momentanea._

_Blomkvist avrebbe imparato ben presto a conoscere Lisbeth Salander, ma non nel modo in cui a lui sarebbe piaciuto._

A Hedestad gli aveva salvato la vita. Continuava a ripetersi che non era importante, e che l’aveva fatto solo per una sorta di vendetta nei confronti di Martin Vagner, vendetta per tutte quelle donne che dopo essere giunte in casa sua non avevano più rivisto la luce del sole.

Eppure in qualche modo, sentiva di dovere qualcosa a quell’uomo.

Per lui era diventata un’ossessione, e di questo in qualche modo si dispiaceva. Aveva imparato fin troppo presto che chiunque le si avvicinasse rischiava di scottarsi gravemente con quel fuoco con cui lei amava giocare, con quel rischio dato da una vita quasi clandestina, e da una moralità pressoché nulla.

Non avrebbe saputo dire da cosa nascesse quel rimorso, quella voglia insensata di regalare a lui le sue ultime parole, di domandargli scusa per averlo tagliato fuori, per non avergli mai permesso di vederla com’era realmente.

Fece un verso sconnesso nel pensare a quanto lui si sarebbe scervellato dopo la sua morte, quanto si sarebbe trincerato in un senso di colpa che non aveva alcuna ragione d’esistere. Mentalmente, gli chiese scusa per tutto quello, ma sapeva che anche quando fosse riuscita a scusarsi veramente, lui non sarebbe mai più stato in pace con se stesso.

_Che cosa vuoi da me, Kalle Dannatissimo Blomkvist?_

Si era posta spesso questa domanda da quando l’aveva conosciuto, senza riuscire a trovarvi risposta. Quell’uomo poteva avere qualsiasi cosa desiderasse, era professionalmente affermato e aveva successo con le donne. Eppure continuava testardamente a rincorrerla, come se da lei dipendesse tutta la sua esistenza.

Lisbeth era giunta alla conclusione di essere una droga per lui, e la sensazione non le piaceva affatto.

Sapeva perfettamente che non era amore, da nessuna delle due parti. Lei, semplicemente, aveva imparato sin da bambina che l’amore non aveva ragione d’esistere in un mondo in cui non poteva essere merce di scambio. Veniva costantemente sacrificato per avere qualcosa di più, e lei si rifiutava di cedere a tale banalità.

L’unica persona che avesse mai amato era la madre, e ora quell’amore era perfettamente inutile. Ma lui aveva sempre tentato di farle dimenticare tutte quelle remore, di distruggere in pochi mesi un muro che si era costruita intorno nel corso degli anni.

_“Lisbeth?” era davanti a lei, in piedi, a fissarla come si fissa un animale di cui non si comprende la reale natura. Lei non rispose, né lui si aspettava davvero che lo facesse. Nel corso di quelle settimane aveva imparato a capire che Lisbeth Salander parlava soltanto quando ne aveva voglia, quando aveva qualcosa da dire, e non perché le veniva richiesto._

_Era frustrante e l’aveva accettato, ma questo non significava smettere di provarci. Lei lo trovava incredibilmente irritante, ma mai sul suo volto era comparso qualche segno che lo dimostrasse. La sua espressione era rimasta sempre immutata, da tempo ormai immemore._

_“Suppongo che tu non voglia parlare di ieri notte, giusto?” la ragazza si sentì tentata da un sorriso per quanto quell’uomo di oltre quarant’anni riuscisse ad avere delle reazioni adolescenziali, ma si trattenne._

_Faceva tutto parte di un’armatura che non avrebbe mai smesso di portare._

E lui sapeva di quell’armatura, sebbene non gli fosse del tutto chiaro il perché lei la portasse. Ma nonostante ciò, era sempre rimasto.

In quegli ultimi istanti, quegli ultimi aliti di vita, lo odiò con tutta se stessa, per il semplice motivo che gli importava di lei. Insopportabile, e poco credibile.

 _Mi dispiace Kalle Blomkvist, ma hai puntato sul cavallo sbagliato._ Pensò, lasciandosi finalmente andare ad un sorriso che nessuno avrebbe mai visto.

Gli occhi si chiusero, e improvvisamente respirare non fu più un gesto incondizionato. Decise di non volersi sforzare, ma di lasciare che la vita l’abbandonasse pian piano, senza che lei sentisse il bisogno di lottare per trattenerla.

Poco prima di svenire, scorse una figura indefinita sulla porta. Lo riconobbe un attimo prima di farsi avvolgere nell’oscurità.

_Ciao, Kalle Dannatissimo Blomkvist._


End file.
